1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for maintaining a link using near field communications.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
Wireless networks may include security protocols to protect data that is transferred wirelessly over the networks. Such security protocols include wired equivalent privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), a Pairwise Master Key (PMK), and the like. In addition, wired networks may include security protocols to protect data that is transferred, such as hypertext transfer protocol secure (HTTPS), firewalls, and the like. However, these security protocols may be compromised if a person has access to the right tools or equipment. In some situations, a higher level of security may be desired when communicating via wired or wireless networks.